


So Aggravating

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why aren’t you leaving?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Aggravating

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "testing the limits"

“God, you are just so—” John snarled, furious.

“So what?” Rodney yelled back. “Thoughtless? Arrogant?”

“Aggravating! A relationship takes two people, McKay!”

“Well, then, maybe you shouldn’t be in this one!”

“Maybe I shouldn’t!”

There was a pause, then Rodney said, “Why aren’t you leaving?”

John frowned. “Because we’re still arguing,” he said, like it was obvious.

“Aren’t you going to storm out and never come back?”

“No…” John said, slowly. “Have people actually _done_ that to you?”

“I— maybe,” Rodney sighed. “I’m aggravating, remember?”

“You are _so_ aggravating,” said John, fondly, and pulled him in for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
